


Trouble

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: It's not the end of the world, being caught in the middle of the world's end.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> **Big bold reminder that I don't own Dragon Age or any of its content. I merely play in the sandbox Bioware created.**
> 
> A dumping ground of sorts for any oneshots I have for Dorian/Inquisitor until such times as I decide to expand on them.

A break in the spell line he sets on the staircase whenever impulse carries him to the library. Someone most welcome, a presence he won’t retreat from, their magic reacting with his and leaving the impression of bloated storm clouds rumbling ominously in the distance, a volcano of power waiting to be _unleashed._

Even with the advance warning it’s still a surprise when fingers strike down upon the pages and pluck the book clean from his hands. He protests, of course he does, he was _reading that_, but Mahanon merely grins at him, the wicked curl of scarred mouth sending a flash of heat through his bones. His research material drops to the table with an audible thump, his next squawk of protest strangling in his throat when the fiend lays claim to his lap and hooks arms ‘round his neck. And Dorian... he is a weak man, powerless against the Inquisitor’s lure, leaning in for a kiss and it isn’t gentle, it isn’t safe, this wild and hungry thing between them that’ll surely consume him -

He quite likes the thrill of danger around Mahanon, within him, coming to life as the sparks on his fingertips and the ice on his breath. Even though he’s told to be quiet, to exercise _control_ as Mahanon goes to the floor on his knees and Dorian has no choice but to _obey. _They have company after all, only a floor below.

He can only hope Solas’s hearing isn’t quite the match to his lover’s, and then he doesn’t hope for much at all except _more_ once his belt comes off.

Let them talk, he doesn’t fucking care.


End file.
